I won't let you go!
by CerazaAsakura
Summary: When Kokoro is sent on a mission with Team Gai, trouble arrives when herself and Lee attempt to cross a very old bridge. A dramatic and emotional oneshot. RockLeexOc


Oneshot Request for i-am-kokoro

Name: Shinse Kokoro(last, first)

Age: 16

Location: Village hidden in the leaf, but was born in the water village.

Crush: Rock Lee

_I don't know how it got to this_

_I don't know how I'm suppose to fix it_

_But at least I can save him.._

/Flashback: One hour earlier\\

"Are we there yet?"Moaned a very tired Tenten, Neji sighed in regret.

"Unfortunately not, but I can see the bridge, it's not far now" He said, using his Byakugan to check the surrounding area for enemies.

"Come on now you two! We must show Kokoro stamina and youthfulness! Isn't that right Lee!"

"Yes Gai Sensei!"

Kokoro put her hands up in defence and stuttered a little.

"N-now now, there is no need to put in extra effort because of me. I think your all doing fine" She tried reasoning with them, but in all honestly she was just as tired as Tenten, they had been walking for a long time now.

"Well that is true, Alright then team! We will rest now and cross the bridge in a couple of hours I'll stay here and set up, Lee and Kokoro you both head north to find fire wood, Neji and Tenten, you head west."

"Yes Sensei!" And with that, the team split up in their own directions, a small blush on Kokoros face as she walked beside Lee.

"Stay close to me Kokoro, if anything happens I will protect you!"

"R-right" The blush hardened on her face as she walked closer to him, Lee didn't seem to notice this as his eyes where more focused on his surroundings, looking for wood to burn.

For a while now Kokoro had been in love with Rock Lee, ever since the chunin exams in which he saved her from a sound ninja who had other plans than taking her scroll.

"We need to bring back more wood than Neji and Tenten, maybe we should cross the bridge, perhaps we'll have better luck on the other side" lee said with fire in his eyes, obviously his competitive side was showing again.

"There may be more fire wood over there, but we don't know if it's safe. We should wait till tomorrow to cross the bridge" Kokoro announced nervously.

"Don't be silly Kokoro, I will protect you!" Lee said with a grin on his face.

Kokoro agreed to go over the bridge with Lee to find more wood. As they started walking slowly onto the bridge it began to wobble. Kokoro immediately grabbed Lee's hand in fear.

The bridge stopped wobbling but Kokoro wouldn't let go.

"See, I told you it would be fine Kokoro" 

They start to walk forward a bit more as slow as they could go. Kokoro began to get her mind of walking along this bridge.

"I'm glad I got to go with you Lee" 

"Whys that Kokoro?" Lee said happily

"I.. I just like your company.." She mentally slapped herself 'I like your company?' What was she thinking?

"And I am glad that you are here with me also Kokoro" Lee said, slight disappointment was heard in his voice but he kept that big smile on his face.

As they get towards the middle of the bridge, rocks could be heard falling into the abyss below them from the support pillars. Kokoros eyes began to fill with tears of fear as she clenched Lee's hand tighter and tighter.

Suddenly wood could be hear snapping, and the support beneath their feet started to give way, along with one side of the bridge.

Kokoro began to plead that they would survive this accident, starting to make a river of tears coming from her eyes. 

The wood from under there feet began to break, making Kokoro tremble and Lee hold on to her as tight as he possibly could, the plank from under her feet fell leading her down to the murky, dangerous, fast flowing river that could be heard in the abyss.

Lee quickly grabbed her by her hand pulling him down as well, but he just manages to grab the rope from the bridge in time

The tears poured from Kokoros eyes and her hands became sweatier and sweatier but Lee would never let go. The pressure on Lees muscles is unbearable as he held her hand from falling.

Although the words never left his lips, he was in love with this girl and would do anything for her.

A sudden noise came from the rope, it was beginning to snap and they couldn't do anything, as they where just hanging their, Lee holding onto both the rope and Kokoro with dear life, and Kokoro just dangling there, one hand grabbing Lees.

They started to plead out "HELP!", hoping Gai, Tenten or Neji would hear them, but there false hope lead them to believe that they would not make it there in time.

As it tore more and more Kokoro realised the rope could not hold them both.

"Lee, the only way you can get out of this is to let me go! The rope isn't strong enough for the both of us!" Kokoro shouted with fear at Lee.

"I will never let you go, if we die we die together!" Lee demanded.

"Don't be stupid Lee! There is no need for us both to die!"

Kokoro fingers dripped with sweat leading her to slip but Lees grip was so tight she wasn't going anywhere.

The rope got weaker by the second but Lee could not risk her life to save himself.

"Please Lee..."She begged with more tears, Lee shook his head, Kokoro couldn't help but smile at his concern for her, but it was a sad smile.

"Thank you for everything, I only wish I had more time to tell you..I love you" Lees eyes widen as he noticed her grip on his hand had left, slowly but surely she slipped from his grip and started to fall into the dark abyss

"KOKORO!"

_I don't know how it got to this_

_I don't know how I'm suppose to fix it_

_But at least I can save him.._

_/End of flashback\\_

It seemed everything was in slow motion, the feeling of falling, the desperate call from Lee, then the sudden arms that wrap around her waist.

_Wait...what?_

Kokoro opened her eyes to see Neji holding her tightly, a rope wrapped around his own waste and Tenten at the top of the cliff pulling them both up, while Gai Sensei was helping Lee of the bridge, who seemed more concern on what was happening with Kokoro and Neji.

Kokoro is struggling to stay conscious as she is being pulled up by Neji. Once they finally reached the top Tenten immediately grabs Kokoro by the collar angrily.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Kokoro! You could of died, do you realise that!"

But Kokoro didn't have chance to reply as darkness soon overcome her. But the last words to come out her mouth were..

"I'm so sorry...Lee"

/Time Skip: two hours later\\

After being asleep for almost two hours, Kokoro started to come around into consciousness, the sound of a beeping machine beside her was the first thing she could hear, then the smell of strong bacteria killer, then finally the small whimpers of a boy next to her on the bed.

Although her memory was foggy, she realized she was in the hospital and slowly her eyes began to open.

"...Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I put you through this?" Kokoro immediately recognised the voice beside her to belong to Rock Lee, his hand was on top of hers and his head hung low in despair.

"Lee?" She called out softly, Lees head snapped up quickly his eyes wet from previous tears.

"Kokoro! You're awake!" She nodded a little then looked around.

"How did I get here?"

"You fainted from shock, so Neji and Tenten brought you here" Again Kokoro nodded.

"Lee about what I s-said-"

"I'm so sorry Kokoro!" Lee bowed in an apology, Kokoro looked at him confused.

"If I hadn't of took you across that bridge, none of this would have happened!"

"It's ok Lee, I'm fine see?" She said, trying to convince him. She hated seeing him so sad, especially when he is usually always so happy and hyper.

"No it is not!" Lee yelled a little.

"I am suppose to protect you!" He added shaking his head

!It's not your job to-"

"Yes it is, because I love you!" He blurted out without thinking, Kokoro began to blush.

"W-what?" She asked, not believing what she had heard. Lee knew there was no turning back now so he had to tell her.

"I love you Kokoro, and so it is my job to protect you always." Kokoro did something then that surprised both her and Lee. She threw the covers off of herself and stood up, grabbed Lees shirt and pulled him down to her height in which he placed a kiss on his lips.

Once she pulled away she had realised what she had done, and so did Lee, both their faces turned red. Just at that moment a nurse walked into the room.

"Miss Kokoro, you should not be out of bed just yet, and look! You have a fever!" Kokoro was about to explain when she noticed Lees face as well.

"And it looks like your Boyfriend has too! Both of you get into a bed!" She quickly rushed Kokoro and Lee into a bed and made them stay put. Kokoro looked at Lee who was in a bed to her right, Lee looked over at her and placed his thumb up and gave her a wink in which she gave a small giggle.

_'I was able to save him...But it looks like he saved me as well'_


End file.
